


Mew Gulf 同人‖我今天必须反攻！

by jessicawbjyxwmg



Category: Real Pearson Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawbjyxwmg/pseuds/jessicawbjyxwmg
Kudos: 13





	Mew Gulf 同人‖我今天必须反攻！

看到Gulf 脸上邪魅的表情，Mew 只觉得下腹一热，也许做一次受也不是坏事，毕竟平时在床上小孩从来不会流露出这幅勾人的样子。"等等……"小孩起身下床，Mew疑惑地看着他，不一会看到小孩手上拿着一杯冰块放在床边。M ew 瞬间反应过来自己被骗了，小孩一定早有预谋，不然不会连冰块都有。"今天我要试一下Mame姐小说里写的情节，但是我才是Tharn ，Boo 才是Type 。"Mew 看到眼前的一切，后庭一紧，只觉得喉咙干涩，说不出话来。  
Gulf 俯身跨坐在Mew 身上缓缓低下头，从眉心开始亲吻，一路向下。Mew 只感到被亲到的地方温度灼热，只看着小孩这么做，下面就已经硬了，偏偏自己今天什么都不能做。他感受到小孩的手在身上游离，肆意点火，青涩的手法反而更加激起自己的欲望，手指每弹动一下，身体的温度就升高一分。Gulf 趴在Mew 身上，拿了一块冰块放在Mew 的胸口，用舌头轻轻推动，顺着Mew 肌肉的纹路一寸一寸划过整个上身 。"哈……"Mew火热的身体融化着冰块，这冰与火的交融将他身体感官敏感度调动到极致，冰凉的水流后紧跟着小孩温柔绵软地舌头，他从来没有体验过这样的刺激，毕竟躺在下面的一直是Gulf 。  
他低头看着小孩伸着舌头，在自己身上缓慢移动，性感到极致，身下又涨大一分。感受到火热的硬棒顶着屁股，Gulf 抬起头直直地看向Mew，微微挑眉，笑了一下，吻上薄唇，舌头试探地碰了碰Mew的上唇，却被Mew伸出舌头一下子卷进了口腔。Mew双手插入Gulf略微发硬的头发，不让他离开自己引导着Gulf 在自己的嘴巴里探索，带着他舔过自己的上颚，牙床……唾液来不及咽下，顺着嘴角流出，"呼……哈……"房间里响起粗重的喘息声，交织在一起分不清到底是谁的声音。Mew知道Gulf 也硬了，于是牵引着他的手抚上彼此的滚烫。  
Gulf 顺从地脱掉对方的内裤，巨大的肉棒一跃而出，看着有点吓人的尺寸，想起平时自己被这根东西顶弄的求饶，哭喊（这种时候他绝不会承认自己被弄得很爽），于是愤懑的哼了一声，在上面弹了一下。“啊……”Mew 被这个恶作剧的动作刺激了一下很是痛苦，但看到小孩的脸色还是忍住了。  
Mew 握住Gulf 半挺立的性器轻轻撸动，略带薄茧的手指有一下没一下地轻轻擦过铃口，手掌兼顾囊袋。Gulf 感到一阵电流窜过身体，瞬间软了身体完全趴在Mew身上，Mew 的动作还在继续，等着Gulf 完全硬了之后又握住自己的性器，一起撸动，两根肉棒摩擦着，带来了不一样的快感，很快Gulf 就射了出来。得到释放的小孩突然想起今天应该自己掌控全场，于是手指重新回到Mew 的身上作乱，慢慢移向后方学着Mew的样子找到穴口。  
Mew因为从未有过这样的经历，感受到小孩柔软的手指碰到自己的后穴，惊得从性欲中清醒过来，刚刚还火热硬挺的性器微微软了下去，身体僵硬。感受到Mew 的变化，Gulf 憋笑，拿起一小块冰块放到穴口，轻轻滑动刺激着。男人更是觉得后穴一紧，却没有躲闪，他知道今天只有这样做才能让自己得到原谅。他皱着眉，闭上眼，忍受着，等待异物侵入。但是冰块却被小孩从后面拿开，眉间得到轻轻一吻，身上一轻，小孩翻身到一旁。“我困了，睡了!”


End file.
